Some triazolylalkanols are known to be effective as agricultural fungicides (British Patent Publication A-1464224). The European Patent Publication No. A.sub.1 -0094146 discloses that 1-phenyl (or substituted phenyl)-2-imidazolyl (or triazolyl)cycloalkanol derivatives are generally active against fungi. In the derivatives, the neighboring azolyl and hydroxy may be positioned in cis or trans configuration. The latter specification, however, discloses only a process which is supposed to give trans-isomers as the main product when deduced from reaction mechanism. The compounds shown in the working examples are recognized as trans-isomers from the physical constants. Furthermore, the specification refers to none of the differences in anti-fungal activity caused by the difference of the configuration between cis and trans forms. Especially, it does not suggest the specificity of the cis-isomer of the present invention.